shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Dream
Endless Dream is the name of a main quest in Chapter V of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place on the beach of the island. Story They reached the beach, but a Legionnaire is blocking their way. Itu questions about the Legionnaire to Moira, in which she explains that he is the Sleeping Knight, who came to take Moira home long ago, but was put to sleep by Chief. Marcus recognizes the Legionnaire, and he knows they cannot talk any sense to him. Their only option now is to fight. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Sleeping Knight before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Sleeping Knight *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Ancestors' Wrath *Armor: Belted Cuirass *Helm: Morion *Ranged Weapon: Gilded Hatchets (Throwing Axes) Move and Perks *'Finisher ' A sequence of 2 attacks with Giant Sword. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through the player's block. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from his health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Tumble ' Leaps forwards and anchors the Giant Sword point into the ground with an overhead strike, before using the anchored Sword point as a pivot to front flip into an overhead Sword slam. *'Ram' Quickly boosts forward and rams the player back with a shoulder charge. *'Choke ' Throws a Shadow energy forward at neck level. If the player is grabbed, they will be telekinetically choked, suspended in midair, before being slammed headfirst into the ground. *'Tide ' Throws an axe charged with Shadow energy on the ground, which spins forwards to the player's legs. The player will be knocked down if they get hit by it. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery endless dream (1).jpg endless dream (2).jpg endless dream (3).jpg endless dream (4).jpg Endless dream (5).jpg Endless dream (6).jpg Endless dream (7).jpg Endless dream (17).jpg Endless dream (18).jpg Endless dream (19).jpg Endless dream (20).jpg Endless dream (8).jpg Endless dream (9).jpg|If player loses Endless dream (16).jpg Endless dream (21).jpg endless dream (10).jpg endless dream (11).jpg endless dream (12).jpg|If player wins endless dream (13).jpg endless dream (14).jpg endless dream (15).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)